


路人醫生的平行世界

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Summary: 訓練有素的後續避雷：路人医生意淫触诊莫关山，受不了速速离开
Kudos: 4





	路人醫生的平行世界

**Author's Note:**

> 訓練有素的後續
> 
> 避雷：路人医生意淫触诊莫关山，受不了速速离开

医生刻意拉长准备器材的时间压下自己勃起的欲望，余光撇了眼依旧把自己埋在枕头里的莫关山，藏在口罩里的嘴角上扬，脑中始终挥之不去那白花花的嫩屁股，他深呼吸让自己不要再去想，好恢复他的专业性，他轻咳两声

「莫先生我等等会帮您触诊，如果有不适请您一定要说」

「唔…好」

医生整了整他的医疗手套，两手覆盖上莫关山的臀部，手套冰冷的触感让莫关山凉的夹紧屁股，原本软嫩的臀瞬间结实挺翘，待医生手心的热度透过手套传至他的臀尖他才缓和下来变为原本Ｑ弹的状态，覆盖在臀面上手细不可察抓揉，把深入臀缝的大拇指分别朝左右两边施力，掰开遮掩住屁眼的软肉，

「唔恩…！」

莫关山双手紧紧抓住枕头的两边，手背上爆出的青筋透出一种力量美，但可爱的耳朵如兔耳般白皙透红又削减了那份力量感，让人十分想占有他

看了眼暴露在空气中一缩一放的干净屁眼，「莫先生我要把手插进去了，请您稍微忍耐一下」，见对方轻微的点点头后，便转头挖了一陀润滑膏，用两指均匀地涂抹在温热的屁眼上，他隔着手套刻意放缓的触摸莫关山屁眼的皱褶，「您括约肌周围的肌肤有点红肿，请问您上一次性爱是多久前呢」

趁着他张嘴的瞬间，医生刻意用手戳刺穴口，突来的动作让莫关山呻吟出声，但也才一秒他就随即闭合双唇，而后才开口，「４天前」

虽然那声吟叫很短暂，但还是成功叫唤起他本就不算沉睡的肉棒，「了解，我再看一下您的穴内，请您稍微把屁股抬高一点，谢谢」

莫关山不疑有他的抬起翘臀，藏在红色阴毛下的阴茎和睪丸软软的垂挂在腿间，医生走到莫关山後方，将食指插入，大拇指微微出力抵押在他干净粉嫩的会阴上画圆，食指轻触接近肛门口的内部软肉，再放入中指，两指曲起在内部点压触诊，被长期调教过的屁眼逐渐敏感湿溽，淫液顺着穴口流至他的手心，医生的阴茎越发肿胀，他只能靠着病床的边缘轻微挺跨舒缓，想像这软弹的床是莫关山的屁股，想像深入穴中的手是他的阴茎

他深呼吸，提起医德将手拔出，用纸巾将莫关山浸湿的屁眼和腿内根的汁水擦干净后将人把裤子堤上，「莫先生您只是后穴使用过度才造成短暂搔痒，回去早晚擦药就没事了，等会去柜台领药就好」

莫关山面色潮红，双眼溢满水光涣散的看向医生道谢，害得医生不禁又是下腹一紧，看着人快步走出诊间后，便迅速闪进自己的小隔间，掏出胀痛的阴茎，用刚刚插入莫关山体内的那只手，就着上头残留的莫关山的体液开始弄，回想莫关山走前被咬得通红微露血丝的双唇发出那只有一秒的甜腻呻吟，不断重复的呢喃莫关山的名字射了出来

他看着墙上下滑的精液舔了下干燥的唇，不知道什么时候还能再见到这只妖精

fin.


End file.
